


Starwhite

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [87]
Category: Dollhouse, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Multi, not actually RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Stargate Atlantis, Any, will 'curing' the Wraith make them any less of a threat?</i> Set post-series, after Guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starwhite

They sent Jennifer, Simon, Topher, Beckett, Todd, Teyla, Ronon, Ceccoli, Echo, Sierra, Kilo, and a whole battalion of marines through the gate to Atlantis. They went armed with a an imprint chair, brand new compact imprint wedges specifically for imprinting Wraith with a desire for food, knowledge of Pegasus-based food (from Teyla and Ronon), and triggers to re-awaken their vestigial digestive systems. Topher had made seeing people blind, a non-pregnant woman able to breastfeed, and triggered bodily responses on the glandular level just by imprinting something in the brain. The cure had worked on Todd, and after field-testing the cure on Kenny, Todd's second-in-command, the SGC and IOA had given them a green light. The Wraith cure was a go.  
  
Richard Woolsey and Julian Lodge had teamed up once more against an army of IOA lawyers to insist that the cure had to be taken by the Wraith voluntarily, that forcing it on them would be unacceptable, because they were sentient beings and should have the right to choose. The IOA had fired back with arguments about the Ark of Truth and forcing people to un-accept the Ori, that sometimes forced measures were necessary to protect the majority of the Galaxy. Everyone had been surprised when Shen Xiaoyi had sided with Woolsey, insisting that if hostilities with the Wraith were going to cease, they had to come to a mutual agreement. The Wraith had demonstrated a willingness to try the cure in the past. Wraith joining the human population of the Pegasus Galaxy and bringing their technology with them could turn the tide of the war against the hostile Wraith.  
  
So a team was chosen, equipment was assembled, and through the gate they went.  
  
When the event horizon dissolved, Rodney whispered to John, "How can you just stand here? Don't you want to go?"  
  
"With every fiber of my being," John said, just as softly. "But we have work to do on our end." He reached out, slipped his hand into Rodney's, tugged. "Come on. Back to the lab."  
  
And so they went back to the lab. A few moments later, Joe joined them, and Evan paused to bring them coffee before he headed to a briefing on candidates for the next wave of Atlantis recruits, a bigger wave needed to facilitate the distribution of the Wraith cure on a larger scale if Jennifer and her team reported success and enough volunteers.  
  
For months they worked, and they waited, and they all scrambled to the gate room whenever Jennifer and her team sent a databurst through the gate. Todd had been gone so long, been out of play too long, and the Wraith weren't listening. The Pegasus humans were untrusting of any Wraith who did volunteer to be cured. They lost a lot of marines in negotiations gone wrong with hive ships. Teyla had to play a Queen once more.  
  
And then, one day, a beacon of hope. John, Rodney, Evan, and Joe huddled around Walter in the control room, peering at his computer screen. A video popped up, and for one second, none of them understood what they were seeing.  
  
It was a Wraith. The smallest Wraith they'd ever seen. It was a child.  
  
"Look at the camera," Jennifer said, somewhere off screen.  
  
The little Wraith blinked, peered at the camera. It smiled, and it had those frightening pointy Wraith teeth (why had they even needed teeth?).  
  
And then it said, in a piping child's voice, "Hi! I'm Starwhite, son of Bonewhite and Starnight. My human name is John." After some prompting, the child waved at the camera, and then someone – probably Jennifer – reached out and gave the child a handful of goldfish crackers, which he promptly consumed with relish.  
  
"Earth," Jennifer said, "meet Starwhite, the first Wraith child to never make the transition from human food to humans as food. His parents – you know his father as Kenny – have already joined the cause. Hundreds and hundreds of children are joining us – the power of pizza – and they're bringing their parents with them. It's working. It's doubtful the cure will be accepted universally, but – but it's working."  
  
Starwhite said, "Do you have more goldfish?"  
  
And the transmission cut off.  
  
The control room broke into cheers.


End file.
